A tu lado
by Sheccid Ishida
Summary: ¿Qué pasará si después de sufrir un abuso sexual Mimi está embarazada? y ¿Que pasa si desconoce si su hijo es del único hombre que puede ayudarla o del que le destruyó la vida? Capítlo 3 UP!
1. Noche oscura

**

* * *

**

Estou de vuelta con un nuevo fic, otro Mimato, por supuesto, se los dejo y espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

* * *

Sintió que alguien la halaba del brazo con fuerza, cosa que provocó un tremendo susto en ella, trató de gritar pero su boca fue tapada con firmeza por la mano de su misterioso captor, mientras la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía a lo que parecía ser un callejón, ella pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre mas nada funcionaba, y, a pesar de lo asustada que se encontraba, no pudo evitar reprenderse por no haber tomado mejor un taxi, aunque eso, en su momento no le pareció una buena idea, pensó que si caminaba por un rato, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras la ciudad dormía podría alejarse por lo menos un rato de sus agobiantes problemas; cuan equivocada estaba.

Trató de gritar nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue una mano que cubrió su boca, si no una que se estampó con fuerza sobre su mejilla, lo que impidió que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué demonios nadie pasa por aquí?- se preguntaba mientras innumerables lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- Por favor- habló- déjame ir- suplicó al extraño que la aprisionaba. Observó cómo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, para después pasar su asquerosa mano por todo el muslo de la joven.

-Alguien debería decirte que es malo pasear casi desnuda por las calles- dijo lamiendo el cuello de ésta, haciendo que se retorciera de asco- puedes provocar a muchos hombres.

Soltó un tremendo grito para después encontrarse tirada contra la pared y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza… se llevó su mano derecha al lugar adolorido para sentir un cálido liquido correr entre sus dedos. Maldición, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin siquiera predecirlo, se vio aplastada por el asqueroso tipo que la "capturó", por así decirlo. Sintió como él paseaba desvergonzadamente una de sus manos por los muslos de ella y con la otra tomaba uno de sus pechos para "jugar" con ellos. La chica estaba desesperada, ahora no podía gritar, lo intentaba, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca; trató de patear al tipo, al tiempo de halarle con fuerza el cabello, a lo que él respondió con un golpe fuerte en su ojo izquierdo y otra bofetada, ella solo podía llorar silenciosamente mientras el otro hacia lo que le daba la gana con ella.

De pronto, su delgada blusa fue arrancada de su frágil cuerpo, dejándola con su sostén, no podía gritar ni moverse, se sentía como una liebre en la boca del lobo. Con un rápido movimiento, se deshizo también de la falda azul que llevaba, dejándola así, solo con su ropa íntima, ella no hacía más que temblar de miedo, veía claro lo que se aproximaba.

Sintió como su panti era rasgado, dejándola completamente descubierta ante el y de pronto, sintió el asqueroso dedo del hombre entrar en su 

intimidad, trató de gritar pero los sonidos seguían sin querer salir de su boca.

Empezó a mover descaradamente el dedo dentro de ella, mientras con su mano libre se deshacía de su pantalón y sus calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su erecto y asqueroso pene. Al darse cuenta, la chica solo abre mucho los ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a salir con mayor rapidez.

En un brusco movimiento, el estaba dentro de ella y se movía con rapidez, quería gritar pero no podía, estaba completamente desesperada. Se movía y lo golpeaba en el pecho, le jalaba el pelo, pero nada funciona, el tipo solo entraba y salía en ella al tiempo en que lamía su cuello, de pronto, solo sintió como su pesado cuerpo le caía encima y un repugnante líquido caliente invadía su vientre.

-Eso estuvo muy bien niñita- dijo al tiempo de levantarse para abrochar su pantalón- pero estuviste muy difícil- pateó sin compasión a la muchacha varias veces, mientras ella solo se retorcía en el suelo- esto te enseñará a comportarte.

Pudo ver como desaparecía entre las sombras, no podía si quiera levantarse, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, todo su cuerpo le dolía debido a los golpes que el infeliz le propinó, solo podía llorar, llorar con mucha fuerza, sin pensar en si alguien la escuchaba, sin intentar que alguien fuera a rescatarla, se sentía peor que muerta.

Matt Ishida, un joven cantante de 21 años, paseaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad cuando escucho un sonoro llanto proveniente de un callejón. Por curiosidad fue a ver que se trataba y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica desnuda tirada en el suelo.

* * *

**Es un poco corto, a penas lo empecé anoche, pero igual, espero poder hacer los siguientes capítulos un poco más largos y no tan duros como éste.**

**Dejen reviews pliss!;**


	2. Todo estará bien

* * *

Matt Ishida, un joven cantante de 21 años, paseaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad cuando escucho un sonoro llanto proveniente de un callejón. Por curiosidad fue a ver que se trataba y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica desnuda tirada en el suelo.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y con algo de temor tocó su cabello, ella no se movía, solo lloraba, trató de sacudirla para que reaccionara y la tomó por los hombros para darle vuelta y llevarla a otro lugar.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó asustado al ver el rostro de la joven- ¿Qué demonios pasó Mimi? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Los ojos castaños de la joven solo lo miraban llenos de lágrimas… Matt pudo ver que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse y su cabello estaba completamente enredado… sin saber que más hacer se quitó la camisa que llevaba y la puso encima de Mimi, ella seguía sin moverse, parecía ida. Buscó entre la oscuridad algo de su ropa para cubrirla y dio con la falda que anteriormente llevaba, se la puso, la tomó en los brazos y fue corriendo en busca de un taxi.

Iban camino a un hospital, Matt había dejado de preguntarle a Mimi que había pasado, solo escuchaba sus sollozos y el conductor estaba visiblemente desesperado. Cuando hubieron llegado al hospital, llevaron a Mimi a revisión y después de unas horas, tras una larga entrevista por parte de la policía, pudo llevársela. Eran aproximadamente las 2:30 de la mañana, Matt pensó que no sería una buena idea dejarla sola en su departamento y era muy tarde para llevarla a casa de Sora o de alguna otra de las chicas así que decidió que sería bueno que ella pasara la noche en su casa.

En el camino todo era silencioso, Matt veía de reojo como corrían las lágrimas por el rostro de Mimi mientras miraba por la ventana, se sentía tan mal después de verla así pero no creía poder hacer algo en esos momentos para ayudarla. Desvió la vista hacia la ventanilla del auto… todo estaba oscuro y las calles vacías, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su pecho, no sería nada difícil adivinar quién era, él solo pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y besó su cabello.

-Tranquila Princesa- dijo después de acariciarle la cara- todo va a estar bien.

* * *

**Un capítulo horriblemente corto y lamento la tardanza, pero que estoy a final de semestre y me están ahogando con tareas! uu**

**Me escapé por un rato de mis deberes y puse una miserable actualización. Espero me comprendan! Tal vez mañana suba otro capítulo y si no espero que sea pronto y más largo!**

**Pulsa GO!**


	3. Aleluya

DISCLAIMER: Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, así como tampoco la canción utilizada en este capítulo "Hallelujah". Pertenece a su autor Leonard Cohen, aunque yo tomé como inspiración el cover de Bon Jovi.

Son utilizados por mi para mi entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Aleluya

Por Sheccid Ishida.

...

-Tranquila Princesa- dijo después de acariciarle la cara- todo va a estar bien.

Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y dadas las circunstancias, Yamato no podía dejar a la castaña sola en su departamento y consideraba que era demasiado tarde para pasar a dejarla donde Sora, Yolei o Kari. ¡Vamos! ¿A quien quería engañar? ¡El quería estar con ella! Era lo menos que podía hacer, apoyarla, cuidarla; estar ahí.

El sentimiento de impotencia que se había apoderado de él desde que la encontró desnuda y golpeada en aquel callejón estaba volviéndolo loco. Quería salir corriendo y encontrar al desgraciado que se atrevió a hacerle eso a Mimi y partirle la cara a golpes para después moler y cortar lentamente sus partes con sus propias manos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, quería matarlo por atrever a hacerle tanto daño a ella, a su amiga; a su Mimi.

A pesar de querer matar al imbécil que lo hizo, sabía que debía actuar racionalmente.

En el hospital realizaron varias pruebas y recetaron algunos medicamentos para evitar un posible contagio, pero faltaba lo más difícil; una cita dentro de tres semanas para asegurarse de que no exista algún embarazo.

Después de todo esto, ella no había dicho palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a llorar su dolor silenciosamente, se sentía sucia, adolorida, no sabía cómo podría vivir con esto.

Al llegar al departamento de Yamato, éste la llevó a su habitación y salió diciendo que estaría enseguida, en la habitación de huéspedes por si necesitaba algo, no sin antes llevarle un vaso con agua y algo de ropa.

Al entrar a la ducha, Yamato golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, estaba quemándose de rabia que no sintió escocer la herida que se causó en su mano al contacto con el duro concreto; estaba desesperado. Terminó de bañarse y se metió a la cama a sabiendas de que no podría dormir esa noche, pero ¿Qué más daba? Dormir era lo menos que le preocupaba en ese momento.

Empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en su corazón, podía sentir el dolor físicamente, como si alguien lo hubiera sacado de su pecho para golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Estando así, recostado sin poder dormir no pudo evitar recordar lo que solo tres días antes había sucedido.

_Siete amigos se encontraban impacientes en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de cierta castaña amiga suya, a quién hacía poco más de dos años no veían; dos años y cuatro meses para ser más exactos, desde aquel horrible accidente en carretera, en el cual sus padres habían fallecido y ella resultó gravemente herida, no pudiendo así asistir al funeral de las personas que fueron más importantes en su vida, cosa que le causó una gran depresión._

_Pero ahora las cosas iban mejor para Mimi, al fin había podido entender que la vida es así, de alguna manera tiene que terminar y nosotros como seres humanos, debemos seguir ese ciclo. Si bien es algo muy difícil, debemos estar consientes de que nadie tiene la vida comprada ni segura, y que ni nuestros padres, hijos ni amigos son nuestros, su estancia aquí puede terminar en cualquier momento y nosotros como mortales no podemos hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo._

_Lo que quedaba ahora, era vivir con el recuerdo de esas dos personas que le dieron la vida, que la amaron y que la hicieron la persona que es hoy, y estar agradecida siempre de haberlos conocido y de que fueran ellos sus padres._

_Siendo ellos personas precavidas y preocupadas siempre por el bien estar de su hija, en vida, siempre trataron de darle lo mejor de ellos._

_Mimi no tenía ahora que preocuparse por nada, solamente por sus estudios._

_Estudiaba en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de New York, pero la soledad es cruel, y claro que la castaña tenía innumerables amigos en USA, pero como siempre lo había dicho, nada remplazaría a aquellos niños con los que vivió la aventura más grandiosa de su vida. Los niños que habían ganado 100% su confianza y su cariño. Sus digielegidos._

_Así que con ayuda de ellos, decidió regresar a vivir a su país natal, continuar la universidad ahí y seguir su vida con las personas que más la han apoyado desde niña, sus amigos._

_A lo lejos se podía observar a una joven castaña, de cabello largo, poco más abajo de la cintura, que venía atravesando la gente que se encontraba en el aeropuerto, cargaba por lo menos 4 enormes maletas y una bolsa que parecía también una maleta._

_-¡Miren es Mimi!- exclamó Hikari emocionada._

_-¡Que alegría!- añadió una muy emocionada Sora- pero, ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a ayudarla con su equipaje._

_Takeru y Taichi fueron quienes se adelantaron a alcanzar a su amiga, y luego de algunos gritos por parte de ella y unos fuertes abrazos, cada uno tomó dos maletas, dejando la bolsa a Mimi y reanudaron el camino hacia los demás chicos. Ya ahí Mimi se dedicó a llorar de la emoción y decirle a cada uno de ellos cuanto era lo que los había extrañado y la falta que le habían hecho todos._

_Después de la bienvenida, las lágrimas de las chicas y las bromas por parte de Taichi, se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia el nuevo departamento de Yamato, en el cual el vivía solo, razón por la cual, se prestó a que organizaran ahí la bienvenida a su amiga._

_..._

_Despertó gracias al molesto sol que se colaba por la ventana tallándose pesadamente los ojos e inmediatamente al abrirlos, pudo sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza ¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche?_

_Puso sus pies en el suelo y pudo sentir el frío del piso recorrer todo su cuerpo._

_Un momento... ¿Desde cuando su habitación era gris con azul?_

_O mas importante... ¿Qué hacía ella con una playera azul marino que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas?_

_Se paró por completo de la cama y tomó su falda que se encontraba tirada al lado de esta. Maldito dolor de cabeza._

_Recorrió cada detalle de la habitación, dos pareces en color gris y otras dos azul marino, una enorme LED colgada en la pared, varios posters de bandas como Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Guns n Roses y The Beatles en la pared y al lado de estos una hermosa guitarra negra. Los muebles negros, una cama individual, al lado una mesita de noche, un sillón de piel negro y un escritorio con una laptop roja._

_Definitivamente debía estar en casa de Matt, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ella debería estar en casa de Sora, ¡como lo habían acordado!_

_Salió de la habitación a paso lento, una vez que se hubo puesto la falda, que por cierto, ni siquiera se veía a causa de la larga camiseta que suponía, debía ser de Matt. Caminó hacia la cocina al percibir un olor agradable: panqués con tocino._

_Se paró en la puerta de ésta y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa al verlo parado frente a la estufa con un delantal azul marino._

_Al escucharla, Matt se giró con un plato servido en cada mano y rió sonoramente al ver la expresión de su amiga. Su largo cabello estaba realmente enredado, tenía unas leves ojeras, producto de haberse dormido a las 5:00 AM; estaba descalza y llevaba puesta una camiseta azul suya y perdió el aliento cuando al bajar un poco la mirada, pudo apreciar sus delgadas piernas, siendo cubiertas a penas por esa camiseta "Tranquilo Matt, su falda debe estar abajo" pensó._

_Al verlo, Mimi se sintió tanto intimidada como avergonzada. ¡Por Dios! Matt estaba perfectamente vestido, con su jeans azul marino, su playera negra y sus converse del mismo color, con su cabello genial. Ella seguramente parecía la Medusa con esa pinta que traía. Avergonzada miró a Yamato que aún le sonreía, sin percatarse del ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-No te rías de Mimi- pidió en un puchero con un dejo de ofensa en su voz- ¿podrías prestarme tu baño?_

_-Claro- dijo éste colocando ambos platos sobre la mesa- pero desayuna primero, antes de que se enfríe._

_Empezaron a desayunar en silencio, mientras Mimi miraba un punto fijo en la mesa y Matt parecía muy entretenido con su celular._

_-Matt- habló Mimi en voz baja- ¿sabes? No recuerdo que pasó anoche._

_-Ja. No se por qué no me extraña- se burló el rubio- si con Tai no paraste de beber y bailar en toda la noche._

_-¿Bailar? Jajaja, recuerdo a Taichi bailándole "sensualmente a Sora"- estalló Mimi en risas ante aquel recuerdo ignorando por completo su jaqueca._

_-Lo mejor de todo no fue ver a Tai bailando- le siguió el chico- sino la cara de Sora más roja que su cabello._

_Ambos reían sis parar ante aquel recuerdo. Y es que no era para menos. La sola imagen de Tai con un vaso de cerveza en su mano bailando y cantando a Sora "She Wolf" imitando la coreografía de Shakira era realmente gracioso y como Matt dijo, la cara de Sora fue invaluable._

_-Es una ironía que esos dos estén juntos- dijo Matt bebiendo un poco de su jugo de naranja- aunque se ven muy felices._

_-Son una belleza de pareja- exclamó Mimi emocionada- se llevan muy bien además son amigos desde siempre. Y no podrás negarme lo divertido que es verlos pelear por la actitud infantil de Tai- dijo riendo._

_-No, no puedo negar eso- dijo Matt con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Aún no sé como terminé durmiendo aquí._

_-Te quedaste dormida en mi cama- dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- Sora quería despertarte para llevarte a su departamento pero Tai insistió en que te dejaran aquí por que se quería ir solo con Sora jaja._

_-MALDITOS!- exclamó Mimi ofendida- me dejaron aquí por ir a hacer sus cosas, ¡no puedo creerlo!_

_-No te preocupes, le pedí a Sora que cuando llegaran me enviara un texto- dijo riendo- dijo que tuvo que llevar a Tai directo a su casa porque se quedó dormido en el camino, afortunadamente ella iba manejando y se llevó su auto a su cada._

_Mimi estalló en risa._

_Siguieron el desayuno mientras Matt ponía al tanto a Mimi de lo que había pasado. Como que Joe e Izzi estaban prácticamente muertos en uno de los sillones, peleándose por una botella vacía de Whisky. De como encontraron a Yolei a punto de matar a Ken en la habitación de Matt, pues le estaba haciendo un Striptease. El espectáculo que dió ella con Tai, cantando cada una de las canciones provenientes del aparato de sonido, la molestia de Sora. TK y Kari peleando por sabe que cosa y como Davis y Codi tuvieron que ser llevados a sus casas temprano puesto que estaban en un estado alcohólico crítico._

_-Todo es muy gracioso Matt, pero no te hagas el inocente y dime que estuviste haciendo tú- cuestionó curiosa._

_-Yo solo los observé y me reí de ustedes- Mimi le dedicó una mirada de reproche y total incredulidad- Es verdad! Estoy en tratamiento médico por una infección en la garganta. No puedo beber alcohol hasta dentro de unos días- dijo sincero._

_Después de terminar de desayunar y limpiar la cocina, Matt invitó a Mimi a ver algunas películas debido a que Sora no atendía el celular y el departamento de Mimi quedaría listo hasta mañana. Le informó que estaba disponible el baño de su carto, que se duchara ahí._

_El contacto de su piel con el agua tibia la hizo sentir mucho mejor, gracias al desayuno-comida y a la conversación con Matt había empezado a sentirse mejor de su dolor de cabeza, pero definitivamente un baño era lo que necesitaba._

_-Mimi- lo escuchó decir después de unos minutos cuando ella ya estaba terminando de ducharse- iré a alquilar las películas, vuelvo en un rato._

_-Está bien- solo respondió con vos fuerte, después de eso, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse._

_Salió a la habitación de Matt, percatándose de algo._

_-Demonios- susurró para sí misma- dejé las maletas en la estancia (N/A Estaban ahí porque después del aeropuerto se fueron directo a cada de Matt a la bienvendida n.n)_

_Confiada de que Matt había salido, salió de la habitación solamente envuelta en una toalla, tomó una de las pesadas maletas al tiempo que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Matt que al parecer había olvidado algo._

_Al verlo, Mimi inconscientemente soltó la pesada maleta, la cual cayó sobre su pie y dio un respingo soltando la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Matt al ver que se había lastimado corrió a quitarle la maleta de encima y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, con pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando sobre su blanca piel._

_..._

Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por el sonido de su puerta abierta. A estas alturas, Matt ya se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y en la oscuridad de la habitación pudo ver la silueta de Mimi acercarse a él.

Encendió la lámpara que tenía en el buró, junto a la cama y pudo apreciarla mejor.

Gracias a los cuidados de las enfermeras, la inflamación de su ojo izquierdo había cedido y en su lugar solo quedaba una aureola de color morado al rededor de este, una pequeña venda cubría su cabeza y una férula situada en su brazo derecho (que según el médico, podría ser retirada en una semana). Tenía varios raspones y moretones en la cara, brazos, piernas y en la espalda; donde también la habían vendado debido a los golpes que recibió en sus costillas (que si bien no tenía ninguna rota, estaban lastimadas).

Se hizo a un lado y con su mano llamó a Mimi a sentarse junto a él. La castaña caminó a paso lento hacia la cama y se sitúo a su lado con la mirada baja y sus ojos hinchados no por los golpes, sino por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Matt con voz a penas audible.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar por largos minutos. Matt estaba muy inquieto. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir o hacer? Nunca había sido especialmente bueno consolando a las personas, ni brindando apoyo moral. Pero definitivamente esta situación lo requería.

Y mucho.

-¿No puedes dormir?- atinó a preguntar "Por Dios, que pregunta más estúpida" se reprendió mentalmente.

Ella solo respondió moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados negativamente..

-¿Quieres quedarte aqui?- volvió a hablar un poco inseguro- Conmigo.

Vio como ella movia su cabeza afirmativamente ahora, aunque fuera un movimiento prácticamente imperceptible.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos, hasta que repentinamente, Matt escuchó unos callados sollozos por parte de la oji miel. La desesperación volvió a apoderarse de él, incrementando el sentimiento de impotencia que había estado sintiendo desde horas antes.

Fijó su vista en el reloj que tenía junto a la lámpara.

5:10 AM

Tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarla y que así pudiera dormir un poco, pero ¿qué? No era su intención incomodarla, ni tampoco hacer que ella se sintiese peor.

-Mimi hay...- habló nervioso con la voz algo enronquecida- hay algo con que pueda ayudarte?- completó, pero ella nuevamente no respondió- ¿quieres hablar de algo?

Ella movió su cabeza negando, manteniendo su vista baja.

-Ya veo- murmuró más para él mismo que para Mimi. Una chispa iluminí su cabeza y se levantó de la cama- Esperame aqui- dijo- en un minuto regreso. Salió presurosamente de la habitación.

Mimi a penas escuchó lo que le dijo, parecía muy concentrada viendo hacia algún punto no específico de la cama, sentía todo su cuerpo doler, sobre todo su cabeza y torax y era sacudida por leves temblores. Estaba aterrada.

Al sentirse sola en aquella habitación simplemente no pudo quedarse tranquila, ¿cómo hacerlo si a cada momento sentía al individuo ese tras ella? Trató y trató de dormir pero simplemente le fue imposible. Fue ahí cuando decidió ir a la habitación de Matt, donde podría sentirse segura. Olvidando por completo los motivos por los que había salido a caminar esa noche.

De pronto lo escuchó entrar, más ella seguía con su mirada fija en la cama; solo lo sintió sentarse a su lado, con la espalda recargada en el respaldo de la cama, y no fue hasta que escuchó unos suaves acordes que volteó a verlo.

Estaba sentado junto a ella con un pijama verde militar, descalzo, con su cabello despeinado y su guitarra negra perfectamente acomodada entre sus brazos.

Una calmada melodía comenzó a salir de ésta, producto del contacto de sus dedos con las cuerdas del instrumento, volteó a verlo y él le dedicó la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto. Una sonrisa que caló hasta el último rincón de su destrozado corazón.

_I've heard there was_

_A secret chord_

_That David played, and_

_It pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care_

_For music, do you?_

_It goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king_

_Composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Empezó a cantar suave y calmadamente, casi en un susurro, viéndola directamente, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los castaños de ella.

_Your faith was strong_

_But you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing_

_On the roof_

_Her beauty and the_

_Moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne_

_And she cut your hair_

_And from your lips_

_She drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Estaba completamente hipnotizada con esos ojos. Sentía las lágrimas secarse rápidamente sobre sus mejillas, el dolor estaba cediendo y los temblores empezaban a abandonar si cuerpo.

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room_

_I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone_

_Before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag_

_On the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and_

_It's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Notó como los músculos de su espalda comenzaron lentamente a relajarse y una pesadez se apoderó de sus ojos, casi obligándola a cerrarlos. Era el momento más mágico.

Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él. De que le brindara el calor que tanto necesitaba.

_There was a time_

_You let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show_

_It to me, do you?_

_I remember when_

_I moved in, you_

_Your holy dark_

_Was moving too_

_And every breath we drew_

_Was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Matt estaba tan concentrado en la canción que a penas notó cuando los ojos castaños abandonaron los suyos y sintió una apenas perceptible presión sobre su hombro. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y pasó su brazo alrededor de la delgada espalda de la chica, abrazándola contra su pecho y siguió cantando.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever_

_Learned from love_

_Was how to shoot_

_At someone_

_Who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry_

_You can hear at night_

_It's not somebody_

_Who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and_

_It's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

La canción terminó y Matt prestó atención al sonido y al movimiento acompasado que producía la respiración de Mimi, Todo indicaba que estaba finalmente dormida.

Cuidadosamente la colocó sobre su almohada, tratando de no despertarla y él hizo lo mismo. Fué ahí cuando no pudo más.

Toda la máscara de fortaleza que se había colocado frente a ella en esas horas cayó rompiéndose en mil pedazos y sintió las lágrimas correr libremente por su rostro. ¿Como algo asó pudo haberle pasado a ella? Precisamente a ella. A la persona más pura y sincera de todas.

Se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez por haberse permitido que saliera así, sola en la noche. Cuando sabía perfectamente que debía impedirlo, había habido algo que le había dicho que corriera tras ella pero no lo hizo, y ahora le partía el alma verla en ese estado. Verla tan indefensa y sufriendo de esa forma tan grande; con muchas heridas no solo físicas, sino también en el alma.

Sintió como inconscientemente, la chica se recostó sobre su pecho y ahí tomó la desición más importante de su vida.

Cuidarla y apoyarla en todo para que pudiera salir adelante. Estar ahí para siempre por que le necesitaba y porque daría lo que fuera por que su pureza nunca se marchite.

A partir de ese momento, Yamato Ishida estaría con ella y para ella en el momento que ella desee y requiera. Estaría con ella para siempre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

HOLA A TODOOOOS!

Ok sí, se estarán preguntando ¿y esta creetina que hace aqui despues de dejar su historia colgada y con telarañas durante cien años?

Lo sé, tienen todo el derecho del mundo de matarme y de no querer leer mi historia nunca jamás por ser una irresponsable sin inspiración :(

Lo siento de verdad, mil disculpas por todo este tiempo sin actualizar pero es que de verdad mi inspiración no me daba y juro que he durado como 6 meses en completar este capítulo. Aunque escribiéndolo duré poco (podrán notarlo en la pésima redacción).

Con respecto a él, ¿que les pareció? ¿les gustaría un Taichi personal que les cante y baile She Wolf? hahahaha, maldita Sora, es una suertuda!

Las incógnitas. ¿Por que se fue sola esa noche Mimi? ¿Qué fué lo que pasó despues de la toalla?

Yamato fue taaaaaan lindo *.* ¿alguien se atreve a negarlo? Aceptaría que me pase todo lo que le pase a Mimi solo para que me cante de esa manera. OK NO! No tanto!

Y Mimi, no he hablado mucho sobre su punto de vista puesto que está aun como en un estado de Shock y no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar. Pobrecita, prometo que Yama le dará muchisimo cariño y logrará reponerse (eso espero)

En cuando a las dudas, en el siguiente capítulo (que estará pronto, no en años como este) las empezaré a aclarar.

LA APARICIÓN DE UN PERSONAJE SORPRESA! ¿Hombre o mujer?

**Agradecimientos**: Quiero inmensamente agradecer a Gravi a Sakura Tachikawa por el apoyo que me brindaron para conseguir terminar este capítulo! De verdad no se que hubiera hecho sin su apoyo. Muy probablemente seguir estancada en lo mismo. Muchísimas gracias por eso,

Y también a las personas que me han dejado su Review, el próximo capítulo prometo mencionarlas a todas! De verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus opiniones.

Bueno, espero no haber estado hablando sola y que realmente ya nadie quiera leer mi historia gracias a mi irresponsabilidad.

Un beso, Sheccid.


End file.
